Electrical junction boxes are used in homes to hold receptacles and switches. If changes or additions are made to the wiring, the junction boxes often have inadequate space for modern safety or convenience electrical devices, such as ground fault indicators and dimmer switches.
To address a limited space problem in junction boxes, a junction box extension ring is used to expand the space within the junction box. However, the junction box extension rings are usually suitable for use during the original construction process and do not extend beyond the wall surface.
To create more space within existing junction boxes, the present invention includes a junction box extension that creates additional space by extending the junction box beyond the wall surface and includes a cover that extends back to the wall surface to provide a finished appearance that can also encapsulate electrical connections in the junction box.